Easy Like Sunday Morning
by justasimplesketch
Summary: Written for Inception Kink Meme. Arthur and Eames spend the afternoon cuddling after the completion of a job. Super FLUFF, light on the angst.  There always must be angst!


**Easy Like Sunday Morning**

_Prompt: Arthur/Eames. They spend the afternoon cuddling and holding hands. Super fluff, please._

The warm afternoon sun peeks into their bedroom through the blinds. Arthur smiles sleepily and stretches minimally, mindful of Eames sleeping beside him. His body feels glorious after finally resting with the completion of their latest job. Sleep deprivation over the past two months boiled down into a restful thirteen hours of sleep.

Rolling over carefully, Arthur watches his lover sleep. The gentle rise and fall of his chest almost lulls the point man back to sleep. Instead, he cuddles close to Eames, entwining their limbs. A soft moan fills the air as Eames stirs slowly. Without opening his eyes, Eames pulls Arthur close. Arthur presses a kiss to his chest, enjoying his warmth.

Eames cards his fingers through Arthur's disheveled hair. "How did you sleep, pet?"

"Excellently. I like not having any reason to wake up beside to spend time with you. And how did you sleep?"

"Very well." Arthur scoots up and presses his lips against Eames's. He can feel the smile against his lips, the scruff brushing against his face. He pulls back and presses his forehead against the forger's and stares lovingly into his eyes.

A couple minutes later, Arthur sits up, grabbing his eyeglasses from the nightstand. Shoving them on his face, the world comes into focus. "I always forget what it feels like being a real couple until moments like these."

"Perhaps, we can let the next few jobs go. Spend more time together. Wake up in our bedroom each morning, spend time doing things we like doing."

A sly smirk passes Arthur's lips, "Oh, so you want to spend the next few months having sex?" Eames swats at him playfully before getting out of bed and stumbling over to the bathroom. When he emerges a few minutes later, he briefly mentions making coffee before disappearing into the living area. Arthur stands and opens the blinds fully and gazes out at New York. How he missed this city. He returns to bed, waiting for the coffee. Eames reemerges into the bedroom ten minutes later with two mugs of coffee. Leaning against the headboard, Arthur accepts the mug and takes an attentive sip, judging the temperature. "You always get it perfect." He drops his head onto Eames's shoulder, momentarily abandoning his coffee.

"Someone's feeling overly affectionate this morning." Arthur sits upright, flushing slightly. Eames lets out an easy laugh, "No, I like it. When we're on the job, you tend to neglect this side of yourself. You're a right stick in the mud sometimes."

Arthur takes a long sip from his mug before setting it down on the nightstand. He places his head upon Eames's shoulder once more and closes his eyes. He feels around and finds Eames's hand and works his fingers in between Eames's.

"And this has nothing to do with what happened in the dream?"

"Not entirely. But being weaponless and watching you bleed out…" Arthur trails off, a small tremor to his voice. The hand Arthur is holding tightens its grasp slightly.

"I told you not to stay. The job was finished. It was only a matter of time before we were all brought out." Arthur feels lips being pressed to his forehead.

"I _couldn't_ leave you," he whispers.

"I understand, darling." Eames says gently, as he squeezes Arthur's hand reassuringly.

Arthur lifts his head and opens his eyes, looking directly into Eames's, "Is this why you suggested we let the next few jobs go?" Their hands still intertwined.

"Partially. You also expressed liking our time as a real couple, it seemed like an appropriate idea. It's up to you. Perhaps some time off would do us both good." Eames leans in close, whispering into Arthur's ear, "I have no problem falling into comfortable patterns with you." He gently bites Arthur's earlobe before retrieving his coffee mug and drinking it slowly.

Recovering quickly, Arthur murmurs, "We'll take it a day at a time. Seems easiest." He also retrieves his abandoned coffee and drinks it quickly, trying to avoid it becoming too cold. Setting down the empty mug, he wrinkles his brow in disgust. "A bit too cool for my tastes. I will never understand the fascination with iced coffees."

"Remember the first time I made you coffee?"

"Indeed. It was half grounds." Arthur chuckles fondly, able to laugh about it now. Back then, he was slightly traumatized that anyone could mess up coffee that much. "And now, you are quite accomplished in the art of coffee making."

"I took a barista course." Arthur smiles widely, while still giving him an incredulous glance with his eyes. "I fit it in while researching and studying the person I was forging for a job. The Maximillan Job, as a matter of fact."

"Very sneaky, Mr. Eames. But I am quite appreciative for it." Arthur snuggles into Eames's side, still holding onto his hand. They fall into a comfortable silence. Until Arthur's cell phone rings. It's Cobb.

"Mmm, let it ring. I have a better idea of what we can do." Eames says, climbing onto Arthur suddenly, pressing his lips against Arthur's.

"Much better, indeed."


End file.
